Hair Loss
by Little Moose
Summary: Ayame and Wufei are in the middle of escaping from a mission, but they soon run into trouble. They get away with Ayame leaving something extremely important behind. 05xOC Rated M for mild violence and a chance of rape. Some fluff and comfort.


**Gundam Wing**

**One Shot**

**Hair Loss**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: **I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. If only. This is just a short little drabble to get back into the swing of writing. Hopefully this won't be longer than 1000 words. Please review. More reviews will keep me writing! Also, its rated for mild violence and a hint of rape (but it doesn't happen).

It was supposed to be an easy mission. A get in and get out quick type of mission. Everything was planned, everyone knew their jobs and they were more than capable to handle this mission. It was hard to believe that one tiny shift change and their whole plan went up in flames. Wufei and Ayame were well on their way out, the enemy was nowhere in sight—almost home free. But a guard walk passed the hall they were walking in, did a double take and sounded the alarm. The guard was soon accompanied by his comrades and they were shooting at the two pilots. Their bullets were close and getting closer, but somehow they were able to evade them by running in a zig zag formation.

"We're gonna get kill Wufei. We need a way out!" Ayame shouted over the rainfall of bullets.

"I know!" Wufei shouted back looking down each corridor, but every single one had a man or two just waiting to join in on the chase. He cursed to himself, but then remembered that the only other way out was through the hanger. And they were close. "Follow me and try to keep up."

With Wufei egging Ayame on the two raced towards the hanger without getting hit by a random bullet. They were almost there, the sunlight waiting to greet them, but then Ayame tripped. Wufei stopped a few feet away when he realized that his companion fell behind.

With stretched out hands Wufei called to her, "Sakuda!"

But before he could reach her, a huge soldier grabbed her by the hair and dangled Ayame in front of him.

"I think you dropped something." He remarked smugly shaking her side to side. Wufei glared at him as Ayame cringed as the grip on her hair tightened. "What are you gonna do now?"

Wufei stood still, going over the planes in his head. The results he wanted was not good, they all ended up with Ayame dead and that was not ideal. The rest of the team might kill him for leaving her behind or worse. So he waited for a sign from Ayame, who was struggling to keep herself from falling.

"Oh I know…" The man's voice became darker, "maybe you'd like to watch while we play with your friend."

The notion caused Wufei to step forward an inch with clenched and shaking fist. Ayame pleaded with her eyes for him to stay put.

"You like a watcher, son," the man pondered, "maybe if you're good we'll let you have your turn with her."

Ayame shuddered, "okay I've heard enough you overgrown testosterone of sexual frustration."

She swiped her pocket knife from her shoe, gripped her hair and sliced through it as if it were butter. Turning her body slightly Ayame jammed the blade into the man's shoulder and kicked him in the jut. Pushing herself off of him, Ayame looked for Wufei and grabbed his hand. Helping her to her feet the two bolted for the exit, making it to the sunshine.

The two drove in silence for a while, letting the adrenaline run its course. Wufei glanced at Ayame through the corner of his dark eyes. She was fiddling with whatever long hair strands she had left, she was irritated that she had to do it. Ayame closed the mirror with a huff and sulked back into her seat. Wufei didn't know if he should comment on her new look or keep his comment to himself. He decided to keep quiet; surely everyone else will make a big deal out of it.

How right he was. As soon as they walked through the safe house doors, Quatre nearly sent his chair through the wall. Heero and Trowa were sitting quietly in shock as Quatre and Duo fussed over her hair, looking at all the damage. Wufei reported to everyone, leaving out the grotesque details of what the man had dictated.

Quatre forced Ayame outside, so he could fix her hair. She looked to the others for help, but they didn't even lift a finger to wish her good luck.

Almost twenty minutes later Quatre walked back into the house sighing as he threw his scissors into the sink. "Her hair is fixed, she doesn't like it, but it is fixed."

Trowa inquired, "How short is it?"

And in return Quatre mumbled, "Um…"

At that exact moment Ayame heaved in, dragging her feet. She was running her hands through her hair over and over, deeply sighing at the loss of her long locks. The way she had cut it, the only the way Quatre could fix it, was cutting it even shorter. The back revealing the back of neck, he able to keep some of the length in the back, but it was still shorter than she liked.

"Wow." Duo muttered his jaw dropping.

"You look old—" Trowa began but Ayame cut him off.

"Not. Another. Word." She hissed at all of them and retreated to her room.

"Oh boy," Duo sighed, "ten bucks she's going to be like this all year."

Everyone glared at Duo and rolled their eyes at his remark.

"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

While Duo and Quatre bickered about his lack of tack, Wufei snuck away. He was just going to go to his room, he needed to sleep. He was angry with himself for getting angry back at the hanger, he should have been able to help Ayame easily, but he let his anger stop him. Coming to her door, Wufei abruptly stopped. It wasn't in his nature to check on someone, but this one time was probably alright.

He knocked on her door, but no reply. He knocked again and received the same answer of nothing. Wufei cracked the door open and realized she had the lights off. Opening it all the way he found her standing before the window, playing with the back of her head.

"Ayame," He whispered.

She hummed, "Hm?"

Wufei hesitated, "are you alright?"

She didn't answer him, she didn't turn towards him. Ayame just stood there starring out the window. Wufei joined her and watched her distant eyes become reminiscent. He wondered if her culture thought women with long hair was a sign of nobility and that's why she was acting like this.

"It suits you, you know." Wufei ran his fingers through her hair and stepped behind her. He marveled at Quatre's handy work, it didn't even look like Ayame had cut her hair with a knife. Her exposed neck was drawing him in; it was like seeing something extremely new on her body—even though it has been there her entire life. Without even thinking Wufei grazed her neck with his lips.

Ayame jumped feeling Wufei's lips on her naked neck; the lightest touch she's ever felt from anyone. Thinking that she'd turn around and slap him or do something violent, he stepped away, but Ayame went with him. Leaning back into his arms, Ayame turned around and starred up at Wufei. He was confused at first, but he remembered this expression. The watery reflection in her dark orbs, the worry wrinkles in her forehead and quivering lower lip. She was frightened, she wouldn't let the others know it, but she was afraid. That soldier got to her, her worse nightmare almost realized.

Wufei engulfed Ayame in his arms, an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Ayame nuzzled her head underneath his chin and blinked the few tears away.

"Everything will be alright, Ayame." Wufei cooed. He felt awkward uttering these words, but he was able to say them to her because of all of the times they've confided in each other. They knew each of their greatest fears and weaknesses and as corny as it sounded—their dreams. His hand trailed up her neck and played with the short ends of her hair.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Wufei muttered dryly.

Ayame mumbled into Wufei's shirt, "shut up asshole."

**The end.**

**So…it ended up being longer than I thought. Oops. But please comment, it fuels my creative spark.**


End file.
